Manny Fraker
'Manny Fraker '''is the Race : White. leader of the Street Punk Gang and main antagonist in ''Death Wish 3. He is the one responsible for the deaths of many of Paul Kersey's friends. He is portrayed by actor Gavan O'Herlihy. History Early Life It is unknown when Manny became a criminal and formed the Street Punk Gang. It is presumed that his gang had not been in East New York for that long and it was once a quiet neighborhood. But it is known that his gang came to East New York well before Paul Kersey arrived. He has presumably been arrested many times but has always got out of prison quickly because he has a great lawyer. He had established a state of fear in East New York and was merciless to the citizens who lived there regularly having his gang rob from them and collect protection money from them. Against Paul Kersey When Paul Kersey arrived in East New York Manny's gang made their presence clear to him. Manny himself was in jail when Paul Kersey got wrongfully accused of killing Charley upon Paul's arrival in East New York. Many noticed Paul beat up another person in jail and ordered his gang members to rough up Paul. Paul quickly beat them but Manny punched him hard. Paul retaliated by punching Manny and the two were separated. Manny threw a few taunts at Paul before leaving prison inviting him to come to the neighborhood his gang controlled. When Paul got out of jail Manny noticed him in Bennett Cross's apartment and knew that Paul was going to cause problems for his gang. A few attacks against Paul were made and some against Manny himself by Paul were made but they were minor. After Paul killed The Giggler Manny decided to retaliate against Paul seriously. He rapes and kills Rodriguez's wife and kills a few more of Paul's friends. The riot ensues and Manny's gang is pitted against Paul and the citizens of East New York. During the riot Fraker killed policemen and apartment residents. His main weapon is an Mac-10. After the riot brought the Street Punk Gang to it's knees, Manny goes to Paul's apartment where Richard Shriker and Paul are getting more ammunition. He aims his gun at both of them but Paul shoots him but not before Manny shoots Richard Shriker. Seemingly dead, Paul calls an ambulance for Richard Shriker but Manny gets back up and aims his gun at Paul. He turns to Richard Shriker briefly but Paul took out a missile launcher and blew Manny out of the building. With Manny dead, the Street Punk Gang surrenders. Personality Manny is a sly, cunning and vicious gang leader. Despite being the leader of an extremely violent gang he has a clean arrest record and a good lawyer that gets him out of trouble whenever he does get arrested. Manny isn't a crazy drug addicted individual and prefers to let his gang do the dirty work for him. He likes to show people who's boss and often makes examples of people who oppose his authority. He is merciless and likes to entice Paul into catching him often trying to lead Paul into a trap. He also likes to call Kersey on the phone to harass him. Paul eventually outsmarted Manny and killed him forcing the Street Punk Gang to surrender to the citizens of East New York. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Street Punk Gang Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased